Running Home To You
by JaggerK
Summary: Clips of characters put to the lyrics of 'Running Home to You'. Song is from The Flash TV show but this is not a crossover. Hal/Carol, Barry/Iris, John/Zatanna, Wally/Artemis, Bruce/Selina


This is somewhat delayed. The song is "Running Home to You" from The Flash. Barry sang it to Iris. The characters are all Young Justice.

I own nothing but what comes out of my own imagination.

 **Can't say how the days will unfold,**

 **can't change what the future may hold**

 **but I want you in it every hour, every minute.**

His brown eyes opened slowly to take in the ceiling fan rotating above him. He lay still for a moment listening to the crashing waves outside, feeling the slight warmth radiating off of the woman beside him. She was sleeping soundly next to him, her breathing low and shallow. It seemed almost perfect. A tropical setting, the beautiful woman next to him that he loved more with every breath, and yet.

He turned his head and her hand rested on the pillow between her face and his. On her finger was the very crux of their problems. The sapphire ring that was so very similar to his and yet so very dissimilar. The Sapphire Lantern Corps was based on the emotion of love but love twisted into jealously and obsession. It made them dangerous. It made her dangerous. Here, now, they weren't enemies but it couldn't last.

Maybe he could slip the ring off while she slept. It wouldn't work he knew. She was as connected to her ring as he was to his own. There had to be some way to fix this.

She stirred in her sleep, starting to wake. He slipped his fingers down her back causing her to shiver. There was someone he could talk to, someone who had experience with their own criminal romance. That was for later though. Now for was him and Carol, Hal thought.

 **All I want to do is come running home to you, come running home to you**

 **And all my life I'll promise to keep running home to you, keep running home to you.**

It had been so long. Too long gone in space to fight someone else's war. Not that he would ever refuse to go but he wanted to be here. Here, with his feet on the ground where he could run to Iris at a second's notice.

The zeta tube in Central was down for maintenance so he'd taken one further away and had run from there. It didn't matter. He'd run from the ends of the world for Iris, run forever for her, just like she would always be there for him.

Something caused him to pause outside the window of the house. She was sitting in the living room, illumanited by the light of her laptop. She shoved a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip in concentration. His heart caught in his throat. This, this was home. This was why he ran. Wherever she was he would run.

 **And I could see it right from the start, right from the start**

 **that you would be, be my light in the dark, light in the dark**

 **Oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you.**

It had been all he could do not to blather on like an idiot the first time he'd met her. Sure, she was stunningly beautiful but it wasn't like he hadn't had plenty of women who were equally so. No, she was special. The sparkle in her eye, the wit and charm that came from a sharp brain, the powerful magic she wielded with ease.

He managed to toss off a smart remark and roguish grin. She tossed one back and he fell even harder. He was pretty sure he was lucky Batman and Nightwing hadn't taken him out back to beat him to a pulp. They should have. Shouldn't have let anyone like him anywhere near her.

Constantine flipped the lid open on the box to look at the diamond glitter against the black velvet. If Zatarra was still available to give permission for his daughter's hand in marriage the magician would likely send John to another dimension before allowing the union to take place. He would have been hard pressed to argue with the man. Zatanna was far better than a soddening bugger like him deserved but for some reason she loved him. With a grin he snapped the box shut and called for a portal.

 **All I want to do is come running home to you, come running home to you.**

 **And all my life I'll promise to keep running home to you, keep running home, home to you.**

The air around him crackled with lightening. It fused through his body as he ran. He didn't know how long he had been there. Days? Weeks? Months? Years? The roaring of the wind drowned out any other possible sound. His heart raced and he felt like it was going to explode.

He wanted to go home. He needed to go home. Staying here wasn't an option but he couldn't quite remember why. The thought teased at the edge of his mind. Slowly an image began to take form. The long blonde hair, the tilted grey eyes, the sassy smile. _Artemis._ His mind supplied reverently. Yes. She was waiting for him. He had to go home.

He could see it now, a small break in the lightning. A white expanse. He pushed forward towards it. When he burst free he landed in blinding white. His body hurt everywhere and he was sure he had never been so tired in his life. Managing to activate his distress beacon Wally West lost consciousness with one last thought. _Artemis._

 **Can't say how the days will unfold.**

 **Can't change what the future may hold**

 **but I want you in it, every hour, every minute**

She slept now. Peacefully, as she rarely did these days. He didn't need a doctor to tell him that the end was close. He held her fragile hand in one of his and stroked her white hair with the other. Neither of them had expected to get to an age where dying peacefully in bed was an option. On the streets, on a battlefield, or even possibly in space all seemed more likely possibilities but here they were.

All the death and tragedy they had experienced and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to continue without her. He would but not for any reason others would believe but simply because she would expect it of him. He would be responsible for the family now. For the children they had made theirs and the one they made together. For the grandchildren and great grandchildren who roamed the halls of the manor and the Cave beneath. She was the Cat to his Bat who had loved him even when he was sure he hadn't deserved it. A small smile crossed his face. She would likely come back as a ghost to haunt him if things weren't done to her satisfaction. As a ghost, he snorted to himself, she'd just come back from the dead. It wasn't like it hadn't been done before by various members of the family. A small smile crossed his lips. He was going to miss her like she was air.


End file.
